Alcoholism is a complex multifactorial problem that is caused in part by genetic differences. In common with other components of the MA, this core is contributing the analysis of the molecular substrates of alcohol consumption by providing the INIA and NIAAA-supported investigators with free access to a high-throughput genotyping core facility and associated bioinformatic resources. The Genotyping Core provides gene mapping and sequencing services to the four major research components and to pilot and exploratory INIA components. The Core provides high resolution mapping with fast turn-around. Unlike other genotyping facilities, this Core provides complete service-from DNA extraction through to genetic maps. The Core has markers for over 2000 microsatellite that are highly polymorphic and suitable for analysis of experimental crosses. The Core has several major service related aims: 1. To provide genotyping of progeny of crosses between knockout carriers. 2. To map novel mutations and QTLs generated by INIA Research Component. This service involves both the analysis of alcohol-consumption mutants generated by the Tennessee Mouse Genome Consortium and by the INIA?s own recessive ENU screen. 3. To assist the genetic tracking and generation of consomic and congenic lines. 4. To provide high resolution genetic maps for new recombinant and advanced recombinant inbred strains generated by several research groups. 5. To provide genotyping services to pilot and exploratory INIA applications. 6. To provide other NIAAA-funded investigators technical expertise and genotypes for selected projects. The INIA genotyping core will make significant contributions to the analysis of possible genetic determinants of alcohol consumption in mice and to the analysis of the genetic basis of the correlation between high stress and high alcohol consumption in human populations. Our goal is efficient service to INIA and NIAAA investigators.